


Stargazing.

by chaosmically



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmically/pseuds/chaosmically
Summary: He is his Sun, he is his Moon.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stargazing.

Minho knows it well that his boyfriend is slightly obsessed with stars and moon, anything up in the sky basically. So when Chan asked him yesterday to go stargazing with him, Minho didn't say no.

"Should I bring some snacks?" Minho asks this morning. He is going to go shopping after the breakfast.

"I don't know," Chan looks up from his phone, probably texting his bestfriend that he couldn't go to his place tonight. He smiles at Minho, "I already have the snack, _you_."

Minho rolls his eyes, "shut up. I am a whole meal."

Chan chuckles, he likes flirting with Minho. The man always turns it into something fun and it's adorable for Chan.

"I am gonna buy some bread and maybe strawberry jamㅡ Is that okay? Should I make sandwich?" Minho nudges Chan's side with his finger.

"We can just buy chips and cola. The main thing is to stargaze."

The younger lets out a sigh. He leans closer, his head falls to Chan's shoulder, "I might need to bring extra blanket."

"Babe," Chan calls, arm drapes around Minho's shoulders, "it's just stargazing, I am gonna hold you close so you'll feel warm."

Minho turns his head to face Chan. He smiles as he realized that he is so close to the man he loves, with a little shift, he could just kiss his cheek. Instead, he mumbles, "fine."

"It's gonna be fun," Chan whispers.

"It's always fun when I am with you," Minho replies.

***

The night sky is clear. The wind blows gently, brushing over Minho's dark locks as he climbs out Chan's car. He hugs himself, despite of his brown jackets, the cold wind still makes him shivers. Ten seconds later, a pair of strong arms circles around his waist, pulling him close until his back touches somebody's chestㅡChan's chest, to be exact. Minho chuckles. Chan is slightly shorter than him, so he could put his chin comfortably on the younger's shoulder and that's cute for Minho.

"We should lie down," Chan says.

"Can we just stand like this?" Minho whines.

Chan responds with a little laugh. He pulls his arms away from his boyfriend's waist. He walks to his car, grabbing the blanket they have prepared this afternoon. He spreads the green blanket on the grass after making sure they won't accidentally kill some little insects or maybe sleep on snakes.

"Come here," he reaches out to Minho as he sits.

As usual, Minho follows his words. He takes his hand in his and sit next to him before proceeding to lie down. Minho rests his head on Chan's arm while the latter has his arm around Minho's shoulders. There is no word exchanged between the two. The wind blows softly, the stars twinkling shyly up in the sky as if they are trying to say hello the lovers on Earth.

"Can you point out which constellation is this or that?" Minho mumbles.

"No, I just love watching the sky," Chan answers.

"Why?"

"Because for a moment I forget my problems, I forget that things are going too fast that I almost couldn't keep up."

Minho nods a little.

"You give me that kind of feeling too," Chan plays with his hair, "when I look at you, I know things are going to be just fine. The obstacles will be gone. When I look at you, I can walk, I don't have to run. You are like the anchor who prevents me from floating away in the wide, open ocean."

Minho says nothing, but Chan knows he is smiling.

"You know, we actually couldn't see the Moon from Earth."

"Really?"

"It glows because somewhere in space, Sun still shines and Moon reflects it. The Moon needs the Sun to shine. Just like how I need you to live."

"Shut up," Minho nudges Chan's side again. His boyfriend and his way of words.

"I need you, like the Moon needs the Sun. I am here despite of the darkness because somewhere here in my heart, you shine the brightest."

"Chan, stop," Minho whines.

"You are my Sun, youㅡ"

His words stop as Minho gets up from his spot and hovers on top of Chan. His hands placed on each side of Chan's head before he leans closer and presses his lips on Chan's. His intention? To make the man stop talking because all his words got him blushing hard. Minho loves the excitement Chan has when he talks about moon, stars, and sun. Minho enjoys listening to Chan comparing him with the Sun. Minho loves him. A lot. He hopes Chan can feel the love he feels right through the short kiss.

Minho breaks the kiss, looking at the man he adores for months with a smile, "you are my Moon. You help me see things when it is dark outside, without you, the Earth spins too fast."

Chan stares up at him, watching him speak with total adoration. Minho on top of him, looking so wonderful with the night sky as his background. The stars shine softly, as if they want to let Minho have the shine tonight, "you are beautiful. I love you."

The warmth feeling washes over Minho's chest. No matter how many times Chan said I love you, he always makes his heart skip a beat, his cheeks blushing hard.

Chan notices the changing color on Minho's cheeks, chuckling, "now get off of me, you are blocking the view."

His eyebrows arched in disbelief, a playful poke lands on Chan's chest, "I am the view. Shut up."

Then they giggle, Chan pulls him close to his chest, embracing him gently through the night. It's gonna be fine, as long as they have each other, things are going to be okay, Chan knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a rush because I just needed to write it. I am sorry if it was crappy.


End file.
